


Another Day, Another Shoot

by ratmanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Model Lance (Voltron), Photographer Shiro (Voltron), Year of Shance Valentine Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmanfics/pseuds/ratmanfics
Summary: shout out to my pal salem for beta reading !in which lance hires shiro as his photographershance valentines exchange 2020 gift for @sasuhinasno1fan on tumblr!
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Another Day, Another Shoot

Lance knew he was hot, he was easily becoming the trendiest male model in the states, but most of the photographers he got were creeps or assholes. He'd gone through at least 5 in the past month. Eventually, he gave up hiring the big names. He sat in his bed with his laptop and scoured the web for amateur photographers. He was blessed with the page of one Takashi Shirogane. The site was easy to navigate, and Lance was sure he'd found his next photographer. Takashi’s portfolio was filled with landscapes, close ups of flowers and candids of hands on coffee mugs or shoes in the mud. The page says that Takashi Shirogane mostly takes pictures for fun, he's an astrophysicist, veteran, and, in his words, "Not that great." Lance mentally called bullshit, and found an email address. He typed an offer, and praised Takashi's work. Once he'd hit send, he shut off his laptop, and laid down for a nap, feeling hopeful that this guy won't suck.

\----

Shiro thought he was gonna have a stroke when he opened his email the next morning, anxiously tapping on his desk. Matt would yell at him, but he didn’t know who else to call.

“This better be good, Shiro-” Matt answered.

“Lance McClain sent me an email. Lance. Fucking. McClain. holy shit.” Shiro was nearly yelling.

“Oh my god? What’s it say?”

“He wants me as his next photographer. I don't know if I'm good enough Matt, I think I'm gonna die, what do I say? I’d have to fly out to California, I don't think I can afford that—” 

“Shiro, my dude, my man, you're my best friend, you know this, but you're overthinking this. He clearly liked your shots, and literally everyone thats ever interveiwed him has said he’s super fuckin nice, I’m sure he’d pay for your flight. Email him back and tell him you'd love the opportunity, but you can't provide your own transportation right now. Breathe, dude, don't forget to breathe.” Shiro took a long breath, and started typing his reply out. He read it back out to Matt, and when they both approved it, Shiro took another deep breath, and hit send.

\----

Lance paid for Shiro’s flight, and the taxi to Shiro’s hotel, and then to Lance’s studio. When the secretary brought Shiro up to the studio, Lance was boredly sitting to the side of the backdrop, dressed in tight jeans, a stylish blue button down, and impossibly shiny blue heels. He jumps up when the secretary calls his name, and trots over. 

“Oh thank god, I’ve been so bored, they wont let me have my phone, god forbid I take a selfie.” he rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed. “Anyway! You must be Takashi Shirogane, right?” Shiro can only nod, maybe a little starstruck. “Clearly, I’m Lance McClain.” he gestures to himself with his thumbs. Shiro clears his throat and shakes his head. 

“Please, call me Shiro, it’s an honor to meet you.” he offers Lance a handshake, and is surprised by how firm Lance’s handshakes are. “I’ll be honest, the only photoshoots I’ve done have been from my friend’s cosplays, and those are always outside in the natural light. I've never worked with all these lamps.” 

“I've always wanted to cosplay, but I never really have the time. Who do your friends cosplay as?” Lance gently guides Shiro over to the tripod so he can set up his camera, and he does.

“There's this video game they like, from the 90s, it's called Killbot Phantasm. they mostly cosplay that, but they have some anime cosplays too.” 

“Oh! My siblings and I used to play that game! But our cousins spilled juice all over the console when I was like, 10. It's been so long since I even thought about it. I’d love to see their costumes someday!” Lance manages a little excited bounce in his heels, and Shiro has no idea how he does it. 

“I still have most of the pictures on my laptop. If there's time after the shoot I can show you, if you want?” Shiro idly adjusts the lens of his camera.

“Oooohh yes! There's a lounge down the hall where we can sit and look through them. First, the shoot. All set up?” Shiro gives him a nod. “Since this is your first shoot i've pretty much figured out how i’m gonna pose, but the angles and stuff are up to you, and you can always shout out ideas! These likely aren’t gonna be cover shots, not with this outfit at least, so just do whatever you feel like!” With that, Lance took his place, and it was all professional from there. Lance posed with confidence, and Shiro did his best to match, taking his camera from the tripod to get more dramatic angles, even sitting and laying on the floor for certain shots. 

\----

They get the photos the next day, and Lance is incredibly pleased. Shiro agrees to be his full time photographer. Lance pays for a lot of things until Shiro's salary picks up, Shiro's new apartment, the transfer of his car, and even for Shiro's friends to visit. The pair grow closer, easily comfortable around each other, to the point where some of the other staff are growing suspicious.   
Lance had been looking for Shiro all over, the shoot was meant to start in 20 minutes, and he wasn't where he was needed. He was about to give up and call him, when he overheard something from the lounge. 

“Will you two just fucking stop! It’d never work, he’s my boss, and you two are assholes.” that definitely sounded like Shiro, and Lance is the boss around here… “Matthew I'm going to kick you in the face! Stop laughing at me!” Definitely Shiro in the lounge. Lance leans in the doorway, he’s pretty sure Shiro’s friends have seen him, but they don't say anything. Shiro continues. “He’s just. He’s done so much to help me, I've never been happier. And yeah I miss you guys but now I can afford to fly you two out here. And all of his jokes are actually funny, unlike yours, Pidge. Not to mention he’s fucking hot as hell, like you guys have only seen him with all the makeup but even without he’s stunning.” Lance takes this chance to enter the lounge, and casually bumps Shiro’s shoulder with his hip. Shiro jolts. 

“You’re not too bad yourself, Shiro.” he winks at Shiro. “Shoot’s in twenty. Hi Matt, hi Pidge!” Lance gives them a little wave. He watches Shiro end the call in a mild panic and stand up. Lance lets Shiro fidget for a few moments and, in a moment of possible insanity, leans on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “You coming or what?” He laughs at Shiro’s stunned look and rolls his eyes. “C’mon Shiro, use your words.”

“You-you heard?” 

“Every word. Lucky for you, I have no plans after the shoot, so we have plenty of time to actually talk.” He plants another little kiss on Shiro’s cheek, and turns to head to the studio.

\----

They talk over dinner, and agree to date. They also agree to try not to tell the media right away, in case something goes wrong. Lance informs Shiro that the media thinks they're dating anyway, and Shiro only snorts. Their shoots go smoother and the pictures come out better after they get together, so much so that Lance actually gets time to relax with Shiro. 

Lance has never been so thankful he sent an email, and Shiro has never been so thankful he responded.


End file.
